Third Time's a Charm?
by Little Miss Bunny
Summary: If only Tsuna hadn't lost his wand in the first place, he wouldn't be in this position right now. R27. One-shot. AU. Fairy!Tsuna. Secret Santa Gift Halloween Edition for Mirufey.


Three days—it had been three darn days since that jerk made his first wish, and there were still two more to go. First things first though, Tsuna had to find him again. It wasn't helpful that he couldn't remember where Reborn lived or _anything_ about the man. If Tsuna could make something spontaneously combust like Gokudera, a storm fairy, could, he would do it, an angry Giotto be damned. He groaned into his hands and grunted when he flew right into some tree branches. Tumbling down onto a trunk, Tsuna fell on his butt and winced. At least his wand didn't fall from his grip like _last time_.

He scowled at his orange wand, which had a glowing end that looked almost like a small flame. His magic coursed through the stupid stick, synergized, but it rarely worked right in his favor. Hence why he was stuck with only messenger duties. His brother, Giotto, helped their queen Sepira manage the other fairies. Tsuna wasn't all that bothered by it; honestly, the position as one of the few sky fairies was pretty intimidating and he was content with playing messenger. Tsuna shuddered. Although, he never really liked going to the tundra where Adelheid, an ice fairy, lived or the deep seas where Byakuran, an ocean fairy, dwelt. The latter fairy was a little too creepy for Tsuna's taste and he was _pretty_ sure that Byakuran had touched his butt once. Like, 89% sure.

"Agh!" Tsuna swatted a curious bird away from his head. "Get away! Leave me alone!" His transparent orange wings fluttered as he tried to fly away when he got caught in a strong gust of wind and went screaming the other way.

Rolling pathetically in midair, he soared towards the ground. He closed his eyes, bracing for impact, only to bump against something soft and bounce off. "Gah!"

Something or rather _someone_ caught his fall. Tsuna shook his head, regaining his bearings, and looked up to thank this unexpected savior before deadpanning. "It's you."

Reborn, the jerk, smirked down at him. "It's me."

Huffing, Tsuna stood up on the man's palm and placed his hands on his hips. "First of all, what you did back then was _really_ rude. You didn't have to throw me away like that? I gave you your stupid espresso so just tell me two more of your wishes and I can"—Tsuna squeaked when Reborn suddenly shoved him in the breast pocket of his fancy suit—"Hey! What are you doing?"

He yelped when Reborn took out a pen from the same pocket, which smacked Tsuna's side. If that wasn't on purpose, Tsuna didn't know what was. He rubbed his aching cheek, grumbling under his breath. He fluttered up to the top to take a peek, blinking when he saw that purple-haired man from way back when. What was his name? Skull or something?

"Why can't you stay in one place?" Skull said, tousling his hair and making a mess. He actually looked a little scary with his piercings and punk clothing. "If I say stay at the café, it means _stay_ in the café! You never listen to me."

Reborn huffed under his breath. He clicked his pen and wrote something on a slip of paper. "I texted you." Tsuna grimaced when Reborn kicked Skull's shin, making the other man yelp. "It's not my fault you didn't read it, lackey. Here."

Rubbing his leg with a wince, Skull snatched the paper from Reborn and skimmed it quickly. He raised a brow. "The hell? You serious?"

Reborn looked at him blankly. "Yes. Get me the info by tonight. They won't be there for long."

Skull clicked his tongue. "Fine, fine, whatever. I need a raise…"

Tsuna tilted his head. On their first meeting—seriously, he internally beat himself too many times for losing his wand in the first place and he was obligated to repay this jerk—Tsuna had met Reborn in this same park when he was trying to find his missing wand. He had caught a small bit of his conversation on the phone before and found out that the man was a lawyer, a pretty scary lawyer. Tsuna had only observed humans from a distance, never approaching one directly.

He flew out of Reborn's pocket just as Skull left. He turned around with a huff, his wings beating almost furiously behind him. " _That_ was also very rude."

Reborn just walked past him. "Stop pestering me."

Tsuna gaped at the back of his head. That jerk! Gritting his teeth, he zoomed over and stopped right in front of Reborn's face, gasping when their noses bumped together. "Ah!" Tsuna rubbed his throbbing nose. "That hurt…"

Reborn huffed. "That was your fault."

Tsuna scowled at him. "Why couldn't you just stop walking?"

"Because I have somewhere I have to be."

They were lucky that they were in a secluded area of the park or else people would think Reborn was crazy for talking to himself. No one else but him could see Tsuna because of some archaic fairy rule about giving three wishes to someone for finding a fairy's lost wand. It rarely ever happened—maybe once or twice—but Tsuna being Tsuna, it was bound to happen anyways.

"Wait!" Tsuna flailed his arms in the air, his wings almost losing balance. "I'm being serious! You can see me, right? I'm not just your imagination! And you saw me make that espresso appear!"

Reborn regarded him disinterestedly. "Yes, and you also sabotaged my case files."

Tsuna flushed. "T—That was because you were in the way!"

Okay, it was kind of his fault but not really? He wanted the cup to appear on the _table_ , not in _midair_ , but his wand went "nope" and just…yeah. It took a while to clean up the mess, with Reborn glaring at him like a terrifying beast, and Tsuna made another cup free of charge (or wishes?).

"I don't want anything," Reborn finally said.

Tsuna swallowed a small lump in his throat, his eyes turning a little teary. "If—If you don't make your two wishes, then I can't go back home. Please? I won't mess it up this time. Well, I can't promise anything but I'll do my best! Please! It can be anything, really! You can even wish for more espresso!"

A bout of silence passed. The trickling of a nearby water fountain sounded through the quiet air with the sweet trilling of birds that Tsuna wanted to strangle. At least they weren't Hibari's birds. That could give him some leeway…

Finally Reborn spoke, "Two wishes."

Tsuna nodded rapidly. "Yes, two wishes. It can be anything but, erm, well, someone's death and anything too violent."

"Is that an official rule?"

"…more like a personal preference."

Reborn hummed under his breath. Then he stepped forward, making Tsuna move away immediately, eyeing him warily. "I don't want anything," he said.

"It can be something really simple or pointless! Like espresso! You like espresso, right? I can make you espresso personally if you want! Just two more wishes, please?"

"Is this your only form?" Reborn said.

Tsuna blinked. "Eh? Oh." He looked down at his small body, which was the size of a human's thumb. "No…? We have a lot of forms. This is just more convenient for us."

Reborn adjusted his grip on his black briefcase. "Show me your human form."

Tsuna stared at him. "My what?"

Reborn raised a brow. "I spoke clearly, didn't I?"

Tsuna's face turned red. "W—Well, I barely use that form and it's kind of weird and stuff. I don't even know if it's going to come out right and the last time I did it was when this human—"

Reborn glanced at his watch. "I'm going to be late."

Tsuna squeaked. "Okay, okay! Wait." He rubbed his chin. "Does this count as a wish? I mean, you _want_ it, right?" He smacked his palm with his fist. "Actually, I'll take it as a wish. You wanted it!"

He raised his wand in the air, the end glowing brighter and brighter. He silently prayed that he wouldn't mess up as the light enveloped his body. He could feel his magic wrapping around him like a warm cocoon while he grew heavier, taller. Ah, maybe this would turn out okay? Please…

Finally the light died down before Tsuna's feet touched the ground. Unaccustomed with human legs or really walking, he stumbled and nearly fell over if Reborn hadn't caught him, bringing him close to his chest. Tsuna flushed from the warm contact, unconsciously breathing in Reborn's cologne. It smelled oddly nice. He mentally shook his head. What the heck was he just thinking?

"S—Sorry!" he said, pushing himself away. "It's been a while. Uh…" He stepped back, inspecting himself. His cheeks burned. Crap, he couldn't change his _clothes_ right. Now he was stuck with borderline brown bootie short that used to reach his knees, an orange shirt that looked like something those scandalous girls wore, just above his stomach, and brown boots. "Oh my god, don't look, don't look!"

He blinked when something warm wrapped around his shoulders. When he looked up, he saw that it was Reborn's suit jacket. The other man smirked at him in amusement. "You're even clumsier now," he said.

Tsuna blushed even harder. "I'm just not used to this form! Anyways, that was your second wish! What's your third?"

Reborn eyed him for a moment before gesturing towards one of the paths. "I'll find out."

Tsuna didn't know what else to do but stare. "What?"

For some reason, he had a feeling that it was going to take a while until he went back home…

* * *

 **A/N Ahahaha… I hope this came out okay. :'^)**

 **I hope you enjoyed this, Mirufey! I tried my best, ahaha…**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Have a lovely day~**

 **Little Miss Bunny**


End file.
